


Marking Mark

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi (2013)
Genre: Dirty Language, F/M, It's just that Keanu Reeves is too hot to resist him, Oral Sex, Self-indulgent smut because what the hell why not, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: A short one-shot where Donaka Mark aka Keanu Reeves gets pleasured by a mysterious woman, but basically just the scene that popped up into my mind after watching "Man of Tai Chi" because Keanu is just too sexy
Relationships: Donaka Mark/Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Marking Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn’t planning to write another smutty one-shot. Really, I wasn’t. But then last night I watched “Man of Tai Chi” and I saw Keanu Reeves, so smoking hot, dressed in that grey super elegant businessman suit and sitting on the stupid couch with his knees spread wide open and well, what’s a girl to do? Not my fault that he’s so utterly and irresistibly sexy and that my mind went straight into the gutter, I’m just human after all.  
> Oh and by the way, the OC is a nymph, so yes, she’s got magic powers. Unrealistic, I know, but that’s not really what matters here, right? ^-^

Mark Donaka was comfortably sitting on the couch in his office, dark brown eyes fixed on the screen as he watched his brand new fighter locked in combat with the opponent, a mercenary he’d employed more or less a month ago and who showed great promise on the ring. A satisfied smile was on his handsome face: the two were giving a good show and that meant more attention and approval from the audience, which in turn meant more people interested in watching the fights and that would ultimately lead to more money in his pockets. A good day, so far.

Suddenly, the door to his office opened and a beautiful woman wrapped in a sleeveless scarlet cocktail dress came in, her hips swaying seductively as she walked and her hazel eyes locked on him as her red-painted full lips curved in a sultry smile, “Good evening, Donaka-san”, she greeted him, her voice warm and oddly reminding of the purring of a cat. Mark jumped to his feet and turned to face her, “Who are you? How did you get past the security?”, he growled and shot a glance at the other men in the room, who stood as well and took out their hidden guns.

The stranger tilted her head to the side, “I am not here to hurt you, Donaka-san, but to make you an offer. I want to enter your employ”. He blinked and frowned, “And what do you have to offer?”, he asked, his gaze scanning her gorgeous body for a moment before snapping back to meet her own. “Well, first of all, I can heal your fighters with my powers”, she said, raising her hands to show him the subtle blue flames enveloping them, “I am quite a powerful nymph and I can make sure that your fighters will be back in full shape after every match, meaning that you will be able to use them again sooner than normal”.

He took a half-step forward, fascinated by the flames: his grandmother had told him many a story about this kind of creatures, but he had always thought them nothing but a myth and yet, here was one, right before his eyes, “That would be useful”, he admitted, “What else will you do for me?”. “I will fight”, she smirked, “I love fighting and I am not afraid to kill my opponent, as long as he deserves to die. I’m sure your audience would be delighted by an onscreen death”.

He nodded, “That is true. Let’s say I am interested in employing you: what do you want in exchange?”, he asked, remembering the old tales about nymphs and how dangerous they could be for the mortals dealing with them. Her smirk widened as she gestured to the couch, “Wouldn’t you prefer to discuss my payment while comfortably sitting down?”. Mark bit his lower lip, then nodded and went back to sit down, the woman sitting at his side. She then leaned to whisper in his ear, “As a payment, I want to have sex with you at least twice a month”.

He inhaled sharply and his head whipped around to look at her, “What?”. She shrugged, “That is my price, Donaka-san. And I assure you that it will be worth accepting”, she leaned forward again, her lips brushing his ear shell, “Let me give you a taste of my skill”, she purred, slipping down from the couch and moving to stand before him, then she grabbed his knees and spread them further only to kneel between them.

His dark eyes widened slightly, “What are you doing?”, he snarled as she inched towards him on all fours, like a panther closing in on her prey. “Relax, Donaka-san”, her hands travelled up his thighs to his crotch and she slowly unfastened the button and lowered the zip of his pants, but he snatched her wrists and held them tightly, “What is the problem?”. “Everyone’s watching”, he replied through gritted teeth and she chuckled, pushing herself up to cover his body with hers as she purred in his ear.

“Don’t tell me you’re not turned on by the knowledge that they’re watching as you get a blowjob. Don’t deny that it makes your blood boil to think that they will watch and wish they were in your place as my lips and tongue wrap around your cock and drive you wild as I suck you dry”. He gulped and clenched his jaw, he knew she was right: it _did_ turn him on, so fucking much. She hadn’t even touched him yet and he was already rock hard from her voice and words alone. She withdrew slightly to look him in the eye and smirked as she noticed his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks, “Want me to stop, Donaka-san?”.

“No”, he let go of her wrists and placed his hands on the couch, hating and yet loving that glimpse of triumph in her hazel irises. “Good”, she knelt back between his legs and slipped a hand in his underwear and he twitched when he felt her touch on his painfully hard length, “Easy, Donaka-san. Let me do all the work”. He nodded and leaned back, trying to relax, but a gasp tore form his throat as she freed him from his boxers and her tongue played with his tip. She smiled to herself, he was responding so easily to her touch: she had barely even done anything and here he was, burning with need and shivering like a leaf at the slightest teasing…Oh, he would be a fun one to play with. So handsome and cruel, just as she liked them.

She swirled her tongue around the tip for a moment longer before taking it in her mouth, her lips pursed together with barely enough room between them to allow his length to slip in, so that he would feel the pressure all the way down as she took him in inch by agonizingly slow inch. Mark moaned breathlessly, throwing his head back and his nails scratched the leather of the couch as his body seemed to be ablaze with pleasure, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he could only sit there and enjoy it as the flames of delight scorched him to the bone.

She set up a slow but steady pace, teasing him with her tongue and occasionally her teeth, never hard enough to hurt of course, but enough to make his breath hitch and another moan escape those luscious lips of his. Oh she loved his voice and the way it broke in an ecstatic whimper whenever she nipped at him. “Fuck, yeah…”, he growled, hips twitching with the urge to pound into her, but her magic kept him firmly pinned to the couch, so he was helpless and could do nothing to speed up the pace, “Faster…”.

The nymph chuckled around him and the vibrations spread through him like wildfire, causing him to claw at the couch so hard he left four long gashes in the leather, but she kept on that maddening pace and he whined. “Please”, he begged, hating himself for it and yet knowing it was the only way to get what he so desperately needed from her. She smiled and obliged him, reveling in the loud cry he let out and in the way his back arched in response to her actions.

“Yes…Like that, yeah…”, Mark groaned, sweat trickling down his skin and dampening his expensive silk shirt, “Fuck, I’m… I’m going to…”. She squeezed his thigh gently, letting him know it was fine and he cried out as he reached the climax, releasing all he had in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and then cleaned him with her tongue, a smile curving her lips at the sight of his body shuddering from the force of his climax and the stains of red lipstick on his now softening shaft.

She chuckled to herself, she had left her mark on Mark, how ironic, “Did you enjoy it, Donaka-san?”, she asked in a low purr and he looked at her, panting heavily, his dark eyes glazed with lust and pleasure. “Yes”, he answered breathlessly. “Will you be my boss then?”. He smiled and nodded, “Fuck yes”.


End file.
